This invention relates generally to consoles for vehicles, and more specifically, to consoles or other areas having push-push door or drawer latches.
As automotive design and technology evolve, more and more electronic accessories such as advanced audio systems, computers and the like find their way into modern automobile instrument panels. Accommodation for such accessories in instrument panels leaves little extra room for interior storage. However, the need for interior storage room oftentimes cannot be fulfilled by the traditional instrument panel glove compartment. Thus, modern automotive interiors employ many diverse storage compartments for garage door opener remote controls, sunglasses and the like, and items such as sliding cup holders and fuse access doors, in such areas as the instrument panel, interior door panels and center consoles between the driver and passenger seat.
Recently, automotive ceilings have also been used as locations for overhead console storage compartments to accommodate smaller objects such as the above mentioned garage door opener remote controls and sunglasses. Examples of such vehicle consoles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,913 Jun. 30, 1981 to Marcus; 4,368,937 Jan. 18, 1983 to Palombo et al; 4,469,365 Sep. 4, 1984 to Marcus et al.; 4,595,228 Jun. 17, 1986 to Chu; 4,657,292, Apr. 14, 1987 to Bruck; 4,867,498 Sep. 19, 1989 to Delphia et al.; and 5,050,922 Sep. 24, 1991 to Falcoff. For ease of opening and closing of the console doors, without necessitating the diversion of the drivers attention from the road, such doors are often provided with what are known as push-push latches. A console door provided with such a latch is normally biased in an open direction and is opened by pushing in on the door and closed by again pushing in on the door.
It will be appreciated that a console door which has a push-push type latch can be subject to unlatching if inertial forces associated with the door's own weight cause the door to move with respect to the console wall structure in a direction to release the latch. The result can be an undesirable, unexpected opening of the door and possible release of the contents of the console. Consoles installed in vehicles are, of course, subjected to considerable inertial forces which can cause such undesirable unlatching due to hard braking, uneven roads or even accidental contact with other vehicles or objects. It will also be appreciated that push-push latches, while convenient and reliable, can rattle and/or require inconsistent forces to open and close, both of which situations a user might find to be annoying.
The present invention is directed to the above problems associated with push-push type latches for vehicle console doors. In accordance with the present invention, a console for a motor vehicle having a wall structure and a door which can be opened by a force applied thereto in generally the same direction as inertial forces thereon is provided with a push-push door latch having a spring mechanism which biases the door sufficiently to prevent unwanted opening thereof. The invention is particularly well suited for use in consoles such as overhead consoles having doors which face at least partially rearwardly.
The invention well achieves its purpose of providing a console having a door with a latch having a positive mechanism which minimizes unwanted or unexpected unlatching regardless of the direction of the inertial forces. The latch of the invention further enjoys the further advantages of minimizing rattles and requiring consistent opening/closing forces, even when subjected to heat (e.g. when the vehicle is parked in the sun). Still further, the latch has self-contained and integrally molded features, requires no special assembly and is economical.